The 1st story ever created by I
by sweetkitten1
Summary: i'm bad with summery's soo bare with me..... This girl meets up with the all time hotty Wolfwood..sigh


MY 1ST STORY EVER!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yadi-Yada I don't own Vash (sadly) or Wolfwood (even sadder) Though I wish I did.. Ok just read *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
She walked into the saloon carrying a big potato sac bag and ropes. She was draped in all white; white jeans, white head band, and white hair clip and her hair was tied up just off her shoulders to reveal her white T-Shirt.  
  
"Every body down!!" she screamed as she took out a gun from her side holster, pointing it at the bartenders head. "Give me the money, Old man, I don't have all day ya know."  
  
Then she threw some ropes at a man lying on the floor and told him to tie everybody up.  
  
"If you cooperate I won't ki.." "That's enough!!!" a strong voice from behind her said cutting her off.  
  
She turned around to see a man with black hair holding a cross at her. She noticed that he had a cigarette in his mouth and wondered how he was able to talk with it jumping around like that.  
  
"Di.. Did you just cut me off...? No one cuts me off!" She screamed at him. "Anyway what the hell is that?" she asked him pointing to the cross shaped gun in his hands, but before he got time to answer she threw two knives at him, that where hidden in knife holsters under her jeans, one hitting his right shoulder and the other barley missing his left, pinning him to a wall. Then she took out her other gun and gave a slight chuckle.  
  
"I think you would have stood a chance with one gun, now you have 2 guns pointed at you and your pinned to a wall!!!! HA I WIN!!!!!"  
  
Then she turned back to the bartender and motioned for him to finish filling the bag. When he was done she shot him, hopped in a car, and then rode to the nearest hotel. Little did she know that her new friend had followed her there. When she got into her room she laid down her bag and fell onto her bed leaving her door partially open, by accident. The young man that followed her there waited by the door and listened to her speak aloud to herself.  
  
"Why are some people forced to make a living like this, what I wouldn't give for a normal life." Then she put her head deeply into her pillow and gave a loud sigh. The young man waited for her to fall asleep to make his move. He walked in, took the bag of money, walk out, and then returned it to its proper owner. The next time he saw her was about an hour later, she was up looking for her bag of money.  
  
"CRAP!!!!!!!" she screamed as she noticed the door was open. She grabbed a gun and was about to walk out the door when the man stopped her.  
  
"You ok?" he asked her. "Uhhhh.. Do I know you?" "As a matter of fact."  
  
Then she noticed the cross sitting on the floor next to the wall and realized that it was the same gun that was pointed at her earlier. She pulled out a gun a screamed at him.  
  
"Hey take it easy.. I came back to return your knives. And I didn't get a chance to say it before but.. OUCH!!!!" he screamed as he pointed to his shoulder. "Where is it? And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about.WHER IS IT?" she screamed as him. "Ohhh the money? Yeah I took it back" "YOU DID WHAT" she yelled as she shot him in the right shoulder. The pain was so intense that the man fell to the floor and was knocked out unconscious. The girl took 3 fast breathes and said.  
  
"Your lucky my aim was off cause I was mad, or you'd be dead right now. I guess I can save you cause.." She paused and looked at the man. "Hey you're kinda cute." Then she dragged his motionless body into her room and laid him on the bed while mumbling the word bastard over and over again. She took of his shirt, and found some old bandages to wrap his shoulder up, then sat in a chair next to the bed and fell asleep.  
  
Then next morning she got up and hid his gun because she wasn't sure if he was a murder, some psycho lunatic, or a stalker. Then she went into the bathroom to take a shower. The sound of running water woke the young man, so he went to go investigate it. First he took off the bandages and put his shirt back on. Then he walked right up to the shower and peeked in at her.  
  
"Wow" he said lowly.  
  
The girl immediately turned around and he saw as her eyes went from shocked, to angry, to get the hell out before I rip your eyes out of their sockets. Then she screamed.  
  
"YOU DIRTY PEEKING TOM I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU DIE YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!"  
  
The man ran out of the bathroom, found her guns, hid them, then sat on the bed and pulled out a cigarette to act as if nothing happened. The girl hopped out of the shower and tried her best to get some clothes on. When she finally did she came running out of the bathroom looking for her guns, but couldn't find them.  
  
"Ok.. I know you have my guns so there is only one way to settle this" she said as an evil smile ran across her face. "Ohhh Yeah.. What 's that?" the man asked looking as if nothing could hurt him now. "Let me see you naked, then we're even." "My how childish she is" he thought to himself "No you don't even know my name" he said back in protest. "Then tell me." She said sizing him up "Nicholas D. Wolfwood" "Ok now that I know your name, take off you clothes" "Wait.. I.. I.. I don't even know your name." "Grrrrrrrrr it's Laila. Now take off your clothes." She said to him.  
  
Wolfwood then bowed down his head, took off his shirt, then he took off his pants, and started to blush. Laila now blushing too, turned her head to hide the fact, she didn't want him to realize that she had never done that before.  
  
"Happy?" Wolfwood said sounding grumpy. "Pleased" Laila said as the color returned to her face.  
  
He then put all his clothes back on and went searching for his gun.  
  
"Did you say your name was Wolfwood?" "Yeah" "Do you have a nickname I could call you Wolf, Nick, Mr. D., or Wolfy?" "What ever you do don't call me Wolfy" "Ok Wolfy.. GIMME BACK MY GUNS OR YOU WILL REGRET TODAY FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!!!" she yelled at him.  
  
Wolfwood not expecting her to yell nearly jumped out of his skin. "Come and Take em if they mean that much to you" he said as he waved the guns in the air. Laila then gave a little twitch and glomped him. They wrestled until the owner came up and told them to stop which by that time Laila had already gotten her guns back. Wolfwood then pinned her down the ground and attempted to kiss her.  
  
"Any closer you might get shot" she said to him. "Whoa back off Nick" Wolfwood thought to himself. "I'm not gonna shoot you.. again" she laughed as she got back up. "Well ummm.. Do you wanna go and get something to eat?... With me" he said scratching the back off his head. "Are you asking me out?" Laila said sounding very happy. "No" Wolfwood said giving her a quick smile. "Ohhh. Ok.. FINE" she said sounding a little angry.  
  
Wolfwood then found his gun and walked out of the hotel to find the nearest saloon. They came to one on Chestnut St. and heard a big commotion about (You guessed it) donuts. There they found a drunken Vash, sitting next to a lady with a long white shirt on, talking about the life of a donut. The lady then got up, yelled to Vash that he was an idiot, and stormed out. On the way out she bumped into Wolfwood and Laila.  
  
"Take care of Vash, he's acting stupid." She said to Wolfwood "Sure thing Meryl" wolfwood said back to her. "Did she just say Vash..... You know as in Vash the Stampede" "Yep" "That can't be Vash the legendary typhoon, he's an idiot!!!" she said now screaming at Wolfwood, who was trying to convice Vash that nobody wanted to hear his story. Since nobody was listening to Laila she got angry and stormed off to the bar to get a drink. When she got there she noticed that the bar tender was trembling.  
  
"What's your deal" She asked sound very annoyed. "You..You said that, that man was the legendary Vash the Stampede"  
  
The whole bar got silent awaiting her answer. When she answered any one could tell that they didn't like it very much.  
  
"Ummmmmmmmm..."  
  
With that the entire bar started unloading 5 to 6 rounds of gunfire at the 3 friends so they were forced to run out of the saloon. When they finally stop shooting Laila whipped out her guns and started to fire back.  
  
"See That's why I steal from you people.. Always starting stuff with me."  
  
The 3 people ran around the corner to find Meryl and Millie.  
  
Meryl was just a few inches shorter that Laila, and wore a long white shirt (sry I dunno what that thing is she wears. tell me if you know thanx.). To Laila the way she was standing seemed to tell every one that she had a slight attitude. She was posed with her hands on her hips and aggravated look on her face.  
  
"Who's that?" she asked Wolfwood, pointing to Liala. "Ohh I met her when she was robbing a saloon." He said as he looked to Laila. Laila now relizing that, that was bad looked down, and started to play in the dirt with her foot.  
  
"Hi I'm Millie" said a cheerful taller woman with long brown hair. "Hi Millie, Hi Meryl" Laila said looking a bit more confident than before. "How do you know my name?" asked Meryl "I never told you it" "Ohh I remember Wolfy saying it when you passed him." "Ohhh" "Hi. I'm *hic* Vash.. And your *hic* Pretty *hic* Cute. " said the drunken Vash. "Ummmm Thanx Vash... You too."  
  
Then Laila jumped behind wolfwood and trembled. "Ummmm Your frenz scare me" Wolfwood gave a little chuckle as he pushed her forward again. "Don't mind Vash... He's a noodlenogin, but he has a great heart." She laughed and relized now that they were not wanted in that city they had to walk forward to the next.  
  
"So this is how the legendary Vash the Stampede keeps from getting caught" she thought to herself.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Ok be kind... that was my first story ever.. I'm so proud of myself ^.^ If it's not good just tell me.. It will make me sad but *sniffle* readers know best. Ok sooo review!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! WOW it's 5 pages... 


End file.
